


Alice At Last

by jadenanne7



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: Basically PWP, F/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadenanne7/pseuds/jadenanne7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice has a very interesting encounter with a certain blue caterpillar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!!

There was nothing Alice wanted more than to go home. Or wake up. Which ever one got her back to her world where she would never have to slay a Jabberwocky. Of course, Alice had no intention of actually going through with the slaying. As long as the queen had the Vorpal Sword, someone else could take over as champion. No matter how much her majesty protested otherwise. There had to be another Alice. A strong, wise girl with enough heart and enough love for Underland to willingly sacrifice herself to this monster.

Alice walked out onto the terrace of the majestic palace. She looked to the bright blue moon for comfort, but found only fear. Such a perfect night should not be followed by the horrific morning dawn would surely bring. Unless the other Alice was hiding in the shadows waiting to make her appearance, the White Queen would surely fall within hours.

"I'm sorry I cannot be that Alice for you," Alice whispered to no one in particular. A long, exasperated sigh resounded from the corner bench. "Stupid girl. How do you know that you are not Alice if you haven't even tried to be Alice? It's a lot of work being one's self and you haven't been trying at all."

"Absolem?" Alice peered in the direction of the deep voice, trying to spot the little blue caterpillar.

"Yes, I'm Absolem. What we are trying to work on is who YOU are. Do try and keep up."

Alice wandered over to the bench. Her eyes lingered on the marble seat then finally flitted up to the leaves hanging from the Jasmine trees. There sat the caterpillar in question, lighting his hookah pipe, waiting for her rebuttal. Alice sat on the bench and turned her eyes to Absolem.

"I am Alice. Not the Alice that everyone speaks of, but I AM Alice."

"There is but one Alice in Underland. No other Alice would be permitted to enter our world. No other Alice would have followed a rabbit in a waistcoat. No other Alice could have escaped the Knave and tamed the Bandersnatch and no other Alice could have fooled the Red Queen." Absolem leaned in closer to Alice, letting his blue smoke cloud her face. "And no other Alice can slay the Jabberwocky. It is foretold."

"I am Alice Kingsleigh," Alice huffed. "I am the daughter of one of the most celebrated traders in all of England. I am almost a full grown woman, and I refuse to be bullied by a two inch caterpillar!"

Absolem paused, mid-puff, and leered at Alice for one horrifying moment. "I do apologize, Miss Kingsleigh. I should have made this a fair fight." And in a whirl of blue smoke, Absolem was gone, and in his place sat a man such as Alice had never seen. His eyes were like sapphires, sparkling in the night. His hair was a perfect mix of brown, blonde, and grey, and his skin was tan. Had she been anywhere else but Underland, Alice would have taken notice of his unusual garb of dark blue silk lounging pants and a matching shirt, unbuttoned until it was almost inappropriate.

Noticing Alice's shocked glance at his chest, the man decided to speak. "If I am going to do this, I am going to be comfortable, so you'll do well to look me in the eye and thank the heavens that I chose to wear clothes at all."

Alice gasped at the familiar voice. "Absolem?"

"I thought we had established this. I am Absolem and you are almost Alice. And this conversation will go a lot smoother if you will just quit gawking and pay attention." Absolem stretched his legs out in front of him and pulled a pipe from his pocket. "And if I am going to deal with you a whole lot longer, I'll need a smoke."

"Absolem, you're not a caterpillar anymore!"

"I'm not a caterpillar NOW… there is a difference. Underland is a place for transformation. I choose to transform into a butterfly, most of the time. Tonight, I chose to be a man. Do you understand?"

Alice just stared.

"Well, it's of no consequence. You will understand soon enough. The White Queen needs her champion, and it is your duty to transform into the Alice she needs. Otherwise, all is lost."

It was like lightening under Alice's feet. Her pale face reddened and her doe eyes narrowed to slits. She stood in front of the lounging man and clenched her fists. "Duty? My duty? You made yourself a man just to remind me of a duty that does not belong to me? Whoever this amazing, jabberwocky-slaying Alice is, she's not me! I've never been here in all my life and I wish I was not here now! You've wasted a transformation. I'm not the Alice you want."

Alice turned to leave the terrace, but a firm hand on her wrist stopped her. "Who said you are not the Alice I want?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!!!

Absolem looked upon Alice with a look she had never seen on the face of any man. Absolem as a caterpillar was intense, but as a man he was beyond intense. His hand around her wrist was so hot that she feared he would burn her. His eyes burned her from the inside, sending fire rushing through her veins in waves until it all finally settled low in her belly. Alice was struck dumb, and Absolem was quick to capitalize on her speechlessness.

"I've wanted you from the moment you returned to Underland. Surely you understand that you are no longer a child. You are no longer protected by the innocence of youth. In fact, your innocence has not served you well. It's time for you to grow up, Alice of Wonderland."

His hands travelled up her back, pulling her close to him. His lips sought hers, and without seeking permission, he kissed her, unrelenting, until she kissed him back. Absolem's tongue sought entry into her mouth, and she quickly gave it. Alice vaguely thought that if kissing was always like this, she wouldn't mind being married so much.

The cool night air hit her bare chest and she was a little startled to find that he had worked the top of her nightdress down to her waist and she had not noticed. His mouth left hers and she whined in protest until he started working his way along her jaw, down her throat, and finally to her chest. His hands worked their way to her bottom, and he picked her up, drawing her legs around his waist. Alice moaned as Absolem worked his tongue around her nipple, taking it into his mouth and teasing it with his teeth. Alice pulled him in the direction of her other breast, which was yearning for its fair share of attention. Absolem laughed. "You must also learn patience. Everything in good time."

Absolem walked them off the terrace and into Alice's bedroom, where he laid her down on the edge of the bed. He wasted no time in divesting them both of their clothing, letting Alice take a good, long look at his body. She was mesmerized by the hair on his chest, which trailed all the way down to his groin. It looked downy soft, and she reached out her hand to run her fingers through it.

"Your first time to see a naked man and that is what you're intrigued by? You were always a strange bird." Absolem teased, but he caught her hand and ran it over the stubble on his chin. Alice giggled at the feel of it, feeling completely at ease with this man who, until mere minutes ago, was a mere caterpillar.

"My turn," Absolem breathed, as he pulled away and drank in the sight of her, his eyes roaming over every inch of her body.

"Haven't you ever seen a naked woman before?"

"Oh I've seen many," Absolem grinned. "But I've never seen you."

His mouth was on her breasts again before she could respond, and she felt his hands pull her knees apart, spreading her legs for him to settle between them. His weight felt strange, but not unwelcome. Alice was rather unsettled when his hand traveled between her legs, prodding at her most private part. He seemed to sense her sudden trepidation, and leaned down to kiss her lips once more.

"Sweet Alice… have you never touched yourself before?"

An almost non-existent shake of her head gave him his answer.

"You've denied yourself the bliss, the euphoria, of just letting go. Let me show you."

Absolem scooted himself down the bed and Alice closed her eyes until she felt his mouth on her sex, kissing her like he was kissing her lips. She knew she should push him away, that there was something vulgar about what he was doing but she could do nothing but writhe and grip the bed sheets like they were the only thing keeping her from flying off the bed. He pulled back for a moment to watch her wind up like a pocket watch, and she felt slightly let down. What he was doing made her feel things she had never felt before, but where was the euphoria he had promised her? She soon found out when his head dipped back down and tugged at something she didn't even realize was there. The pleasant feeling that had been building in the pit of her stomach exploded into something greater, something that stretched from her core to the tips of her fingers and toes. She grasped his head, twining his hair through her fingers and holding him to her.

When Alice finally came back to herself, she looked down to find Absolem watching her, his head propped against the inside of her thigh. How odd, after what they had just done, that she found that gesture intimate…

tbc...


End file.
